1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game systems, image output devices and image display methods, more specifically to a game system, an image output device and an image display method, in which a game image is displayed using a television display or suchlike as a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are household game systems in which a television display or suchlike is used as a display device. For example, a game system disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-61271) employs a configuration in which a game apparatus, which performs a game process based on a game program, is connected to a television by wire. Specifically, in the game system, the game apparatus reads a game program stored on an optical disk to perform a game process, thereby generating a game image which is transmitted to the television and displayed on the television screen.
In conventional game systems, the game apparatus and the display are connected by wire, and therefore changing a display for game use (i.e., a display connected to the game apparatus) is extremely troublesome to the user. Specifically, to change the display for game use, the user needs to remove various cables connected to the game apparatus and move the game apparatus to another display to be used, which is extremely troublesome to the user. Accordingly, in reality, conventional game systems are used with fixed displays for game use, and therefore they are inconvenient in that games cannot be played when the display for game use is used for another purpose. For example, in households, it is often the case that a living-room television is used for playing games, but in this case, while any family member is watching television in the living room, others cannot play games, which is inconvenient.